


We Are Golden

by liviie



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Olympics, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: Life is a game Neil never thought he'd have a chance to play, let alone win.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	We Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Basically saw that tumblr post talking about happy Olympics win and I couldnt control myself.
> 
> Also I didnt edit this lmao I'msosorry

The goal lit up red and Neil was throttled into an entirely new sense of euphoria. There was screaming and jumping and god so much hugging, but as Neil stared at the red goal, the commotion disappeared. All he knew was the buzzing in his ears as his team celebrated. 

He was frozen there for what felt like an eternity, trying to understand what just happened. What was still happening. He threw that ball, completely expecting time to be called before the point counted. They'd been tied up almost the whole game. If he didn't make that goal, they would've gone into overtime. They _should_ be in overtime. 

And then, out of nowhere, Kevin invades Neil's line of sight and he's… laughing? He looks so happy. It'd been so long since he'd seen Kevin laugh. Kevin was too preoccupied with training for The Olympics to mess with such things as laughing. 

The Olympics. 

"We won, Neil!" Kevin's voice brakes through the buzzing in Neil's ears, "You did it!" 

Neil stared at Kevin disbelievingly. He felt so numb and angry at first. How could Kevin joke about this shit? And then, Neil looked at the red goal again, then he looked at Andrew standing in their goal. 

When Neil looked back at Kevin, he was rambling, "We won holy shit," "oh my god I'm gonna throw up," "we did it oh jesus," and "Neil oh my god I want to kiss you." 

"Kevin," Neil exhaled, dropping his racket, "Yes or no?" 

When he said yes, Neil surged forward and kissed one of his boyfriends in front of billions of people. He wrapped his hand behind Kevin's neck and pulled away. 

"Shit, Kev we won. Oh my god." 

Some part of Neil still refused to believe he made it this far, but he pushed it away for another day. This was real. Kevin was here, Andrew was just a few feet away and this was real. Neil was real. This was his legacy. 

Neil looked back at Andrew and felt like squealing. Neil was not someone who would squeal, but here on the court after winning the fucking Olympics, he felt as if he could be anyone. As he looked at Andrew, Neil felt as if he could fly. 

He felt so soft and light, as if in any moment he'd float away. Neil felt drunk, but without the deep despair alcohol always brought with it. He felt wild and unattached. He felt free for what could be the first time since Baltimore. 

As Neil grabbed one of Kevin's callused hands and turned to find Andrew, Neil finally understood Jeremy Knox's stupid positivity. Because as soon as Andrew and him locked eyes, a massive, goofy smile broke Neil's face. It was out before he could stop it, and he never wanted to stop. 

This situation was so foreign to Neil. His whole life had been marked with some evil force. When he made it to Palmetto and let himself hope for the first time in his life, he never expected this. Mercy. That's what he hoped for. Neil hoped for a quick death and maybe- _maybe_ a week more of life. But Neil Josten was never stupid enough to hope for an Olympic medal. Let alone two boyfriends. 

And, sure, someday it will all end. Neil will wake up and his medal will be covered in dust and Kevin and Andrew will be.. somewhere else. But right now, under blinding spotlights; the three were immortal. And Neil Josten was forever. 

Neil looked at Andrew's face behind his goalie helmet and positively melted. Let the world know, Andrew Minyard has dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write angst, but I decided Neil had been in enough pain from my hand. Tell me how I did!


End file.
